Attack of the Rebels
Official Description |items = *Harpoon *Any Light source *Pestle and mortar *Vial of water *Fly fishing rod Recommend: *Magic weapons, armour and runes to fight an opponent immune to Ranged and Melee |kills = * Two Thieves * Several Rebel Guards (level 16) * Acia-fish God (level 47) }} Walkthrough Getting Started Talk to Lillian and ask her about her brother Lieth. She says he has gone missing. You begin searching for clues and you find in Lillian's house which is south of the Grand Exchange that the cellar has a trapdoor in it. Enter the trapdoor and you are in the ruined sewers similar to the ones you where in during Underworld. Walk along until you see two Thieves guarding a door. Kill both of them one should drop a key. Pick the key up and open the door. You see a room full of cells. Getting the Prisoners out You see a man that looks like Lillian. You try and open his cell door, but you are unable to. Look in the cell next to him and you see Joseph. He tells the player a way you can get Lieth out by making a potion. Ingredients for the potion include Crushed Acia-fish and Clean guam. Joseph will give you a pestle and mortar. There is a vial in an abandoned cell next to Joseph and there is a sink there too. Fill the vial up with water. If you look at the sink there is a leak. Follow the leak, and you discover it has created a huge puddle. You do notice that there is a hole in the wall. Squeeze through it, and once through you are in another level of the sewers. There is a big puddle in front of you. Use the fly fishing rod on the puddle and up comes a Acia-fish. Add the Guam to the Vial of water, then crush the Acia-fish with the Pestle and Mortar. Add the grounded Acia-fish to the potion. You create an explosive potion that can be used to blow a door of. Walk down the western corridor where you see a locked door. Use the explosive potion on the door and a cutscene begins. In the cutscene a man is reading the Varrock Herald when he is knocked of his seat and his lifepoints are drained by half. You run in and steal his keys. He will get up and try to attack you but fails and falls unconscious due to the smoke of the explosive potion. Go back to the cells and release every one. As everyone escapes Joseph tries to escape but the guards take him back. The Third Gang The Guards will also spot you. Kill the three guards that advance on you. The last one you kill will drop a key. Go back to the jailers' office area and you will find that he has woken up but can't move. He says he will call for more guards to come. Quickly grab a rope and gag his mouth. Then use the lift option on him and take him into the corner. After you have done that look at the spot where he was standing you will see a trap door. Use the key on the trap door and you will climb down a ladder. You will enter a room full of crates. Hide behind one and keep quiet. A cutscene will happen. In the cutscene you will see a table with a woman on it, who is revealed to be the Cat Napper. Her sister and her sister's boyfriend are mourning her death. It is revealed that the room she died in was flooded for a while but drained down into the river Lum. You will see a wall in front of you push a brick and you will end up being turned into another area of the sewers. This is also has a pool of water in it. Look around and you will discover that you are locked in a room. Use your fishing rod on the pool of water and fish two Acia-Fish. Then there will be a great earthquake and a fish-like spirit will rise up from the waters. Defeating the Acia-Fish God The Acia-Fish is angry that you have been killing its species. Attack it with Magic as it can't be killed by Ranged or Melee. The best way to defeat it is using fire spells as it will go one fire for ten secs every five secs taking three damage of. Once the god is dead it will explode but not hit its killer (You). The cell door will have blown up go out the prison room and climb up a ladder you are outside. But there is one more problem the guards are planning to attack Varrock. Saving Varrock You are near the Dark Wizards' Circle outside of Varrock. Run to the city entrance and talk to the guards. The Guards will begin fighting the rebel men and the rebel men will die. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards * * * * Ability to make Explosive potions. * Ability to fish Acia-Fish. Each fish grants 200 xp when fished.